


Christmas at the Razor Crest

by allonsysh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Sorry in advanced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysh/pseuds/allonsysh
Summary: The kid liked the lights, it was all that mattered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Christmas at the Razor Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, I know its short but I did my best. Tbh I am only posting it so I can save somewhere safe, but I hope you all like it. 
> 
> The Mandalorian wrecked me, so I wrote this. 
> 
> Merry Christmas.

Din woke up in a snap. He was dreaming - or having a nightmare, he didn't remember. The Razor Crest was very warm, and comfortable, he didn't wanted to get up, and then he heard it, a coo... _"Grogu is awake"_ Din realized. The "Bunk bed" above Din's own was moving slightly, so it confirmed his thoughts. He hears another coo and left his comfy bed:

\- Ok, I'm awake too! Good morning, kid.

While picking the kid up, he realizes he's not wearing his helmet or any piece of his beskar armour, but, somehow, that didn't bothered him at all. He was comfortable. He felt, somewhat, peaceful.

\- Hungry kid? 

He asked the little green guy. And then, the moment he opened the door from his "bedroom", he couldn't believe his eyes. The Razor Crest was decorated with Christmas ornaments, Din didn't remembered putting any of it, but didn't question it, after all the kid was loving all the bright colors and lights around them. Not to mention the little tree, all covered in silver and green balls, all shiny, with presents on its feet.

 _"I must be dreaming"_ Din thought, but the kid was happy, so everything was good.

He put the kid on the floor, and they go towards the tree. There was two beautifully wrapped presents, with cards on it. The bigger one said:

_"From: Grogu_

_To: Dada_

_So you won't miss me"_

Din didn't understand it's last sentence, but couldn't care to question it. The tiny one only had two words on it:

_"To: Grogu"_

The little one grabbed his present and opened it quickly, just to find out it was the little silver ball that he uses to plays all the time with him. Din thought that he would be disappointed, but he had never seen the kid so happy before. Grogu grabbed the ball and went to Din, to sit on his lap while Din was opening him own present.

The moment he saw the content inside the wrap, his eyes filled with tears.

It was the _kid_. It was a Grogu Plushie.

The kid got even more excited seeing himself as a plushie, and that made the mando drop some tears, that he quickly dried with the back of his hand. He then felt e sudden sadness. Something inside him was hurting, he was missing something (or someone).

The Mandalorian stood up while holding both Grogu and his plushie and then went towards the Pilot room to check where they were, the kid was playing with both presents on Din's hold, he felt very happy. When he reached the door to the pilot room he felt a punch in the stomach... 

_"Sorry man..."_ he heard Cara Dune say, she had dropped something next to the sleepy man, which caused the sudden awaken.

Din then realized that he was actually in the Slave 1, sitting on its floor. He probably felt asleep due to the exhaustion that took over him on the last few days. Suddenly it all hits him.

It was all a dream.

The kid was gone.

The Razor Crest was purely dust.

He didn't had anyone to call family once again. He had no home. 

He was once again all _alone._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr; fergusx


End file.
